unnaturalhistoryinfofandomcom-20200214-history
Fountain of Truth
"Fountain of Truth" is the fifth episode of Unnatural History. Henry discovers a plant called the "Fountain of Youth" when he is given a box at his godfather, Dante's will. However it was stolen from him and what's worse is that the plant is somewhat of a steroid and it spread onto Jasper's chocolate bar which he's eating. Henry has to find back the box given to him by his godfather, Dante before it spreads to other people and makes them ill. 'Summary' Henry, Jasper and, Maggie are preparing for a test coming up while Jasper, has been picked for the school's basketball team "The Wildcats" and is eating a chocolate bar every 45 minutes which he states makes him stronger. However Henry, is called to attend his godfather, Dante's will. There he meets all different kinds of people who have known Dante especially Dante's son, Julian Morneau who dislikes Henry due to Dante treating Henry more of a son than him. After the will, Henry is given a box containing antiques with a letter that stated he is now the keeper of a secret and Dante, chose him to be the keeper because Henry never keeps anything unfinished. After looking around at the contents he smells a fire and finds where it's coming from. He tries to stop it by throwing objects at the fire, it later stops. However when Henry returns to see the box he finds out it was stolen from him. Henry later tells his friends about the box that was stolen and they attend Jasper's first basketball game. One player gets injured and Jasper is called out to play. Once he makes the shoot it misses making his team lose. He's disappointed but his father states he did great which, Jasper states is just him being sarcastic. Later Henry finds a dictionary that is a clue because in the note in the box give to him, it read "When you are open to discovery" i.e dictionary. He finds one page was torn out and investigates to find another copy of that dictionary to find the torn-out page. The gang go to Julian's office and find the dictionary series and get out in time just before Julian returns noticing the dictionary stolen. They find out about a plant from''' Ponce de León named the Fountain of Youth. They find out it wasn't actually a fountain but a plant that was somewhat like steroids that would give soldiers strength to defeat their enemies. However, a fly has transferred part of the plant to Jasper's choclate bar which he eats every 45 minutes. During the second basketball game, the basketball team is doing great until, Jasper goes insane and starts attacking the other team due to the affects of the plant. Henry sees Julian walking away from the game so, Henry follows him but later goes in a trap with poison gas, and faints. When he wakes up, he questions Julian and tells him he didn't do it nor did another person. Henry later finds out it was actually a cheerleader named Shelley Waggoner, handing out muffins earlier that stole the box. Henry later gets it back and solves the case. He gets the box containing the plant with Julian telling him to keep it however Henry, recalls Dante wanted him, not his son to protect the plant. He puts it in a fire and burns away never to be recovered again but, Julian stated it could have been a scientific discovery but now it's vanished forever. '''Gallery imagesabc.jpg|Henry and Jasper. images.jpg2.jpg|Henry, Jasper and, Maggie. images (101).jpg|Henry hiding from Julian. hiding_from_mr_mourneau.jpg|hiding_from_julian Jordan-gavaris-sword.jpg|ponce_de_leon_sword unnatural-history-fountain-of-youth-cartoon-network01-550x366.jpg|Hiding Artifacts from Dr. Morneau 'Characters' *Henry Griffin (Kevin G. Schmidt) *Jasper Bartlett (Jordan Gavaris) *Maggie Winnock (Italia Ricci) *Bryan Bartlett (Martin Donovan) Guest Stars *Julian Morneau (Matt Baram) *Shelley Waggoner (Tara Joshi) *Hunter O'Herlihy (Wesley Morgan) 'Music' Music making an appearance in this episode: *"Do The Doot Da Doot Doo" - Hollerado *"Let's Shake" - Teenage Head 'Trivia' *Technically, the "Fountain of Youth" could reanimate back to life in many years, given the same temperature, conditions, it may be possible. Category:Episodes